Diddy Kong
Diddy Kong is Donkey Kong's nephew and has appeared in two Mario Kart games so far. The only staff time trials track dedicated to him is Maple Treeway (Mario Kart Wii). His first appearance on the Mario Kart scene was in Mario Kart: Double Dash!!, where this chimp acted as Donkey Kong's partner. The two primates shared a special item known as the Giant Banana that would divide itself into three other smaller bananas after another player ran into it. Diddy Kong's most recent appearance in Mario Kart games has been in the game Mario Kart Wii, where Diddy is a medium type character and can be unlocked by winning the 50cc Lightning Cup or playing 450 races. Characteristics Diddy Kong is a classic monkey. He wears a red shirt that seems a little small with two yellow stars on it. His chest, hands, feet, and mouth are all a tan color, and the rest of his body is covered in dark brown fur. He also has a long tail, and of course, he sports his signature red baseball cap with the Nintendo Logo on it. You can't have Diddy Kong without that cap. Karts *Barrel Train *Standard Kart M *Classic Dragster *Wild Wing *Super Blooper *Daytripper *Sprinter *Standard Bike M *Mach Bike *Sugarscoot *Zip Zip *Sneakster *Dolphin Dasher Other Games Diddy Kong hasn't appeared in many Mario games but has certainly played many important roles in the Donkey Kong Series. He debuted in the game Donkey Kong Country, where he and his ape uncle had to get back their banana hoard that was stolen by the evil kremling king, K. Rool, and his Kremling Krew. Diddy Kong returned in the next Donkey Kong Country games along with Dixie Kong and Kiddie Kong. Diddy Kong returned again to the Nintendo 64 console and was a playable character in the game Donkey Kong 64. In this famous game, King K. Rool once again stole the Kong's Golden Banana hoard, but this was merely a distraction to give the Kremling King and his crew time to build a massive gun that would destroy DK Isles. But to make matters worse, K. Rool kidnapped four of the Kongs, including Diddy, forcing Donkey Kong to save them first. It wasn't until Diddy Kong Racing that Diddy had his own game. This game was very similar to the Mario Kart series. It included items, different vehicles, different tracks, and many different racers to choose from. However, it had a story mode where the evil Wizpig was attacking Timber's Island, and Diddy Kong and friends had to stop him. Diddy Kong appeared in few games on the Nintendo Gamecube, such as Donkey Konga, but this chimp is being seen on more and more games for the Nintendo DS and Nintendo Wii. These games include DK Jungle Climber and Donkey Kong: Barrel Blast. Diddy Kong's most recent appearance has been in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Here, he was a starter character and his Final Smash was Rocketbarrel Barrage, where he wielded both his Peanut Popgun and Rocketbarrel Boost. Staff Ghost Tracks *Dino Dino Jungle (Mario Kart: Double Dash!!, together with Donkey Kong) *Maple Treeway (Mario Kart Wii) Gallery To see the Diddy Kong gallery, click here. de:Diddy Kong Category:Racers Category:Mario Kart Wii racers Category:Mario Kart: Double Dash!! racers Category:Kongs Category:Mario Kart Wii Category:Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Category:Unlockable Racers Category:Special Racers Category:Characters Category:Males